


Genji and Hanzo pursuing reader headcanons

by yandere_mccree



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 20:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16939944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yandere_mccree/pseuds/yandere_mccree





	Genji and Hanzo pursuing reader headcanons

•Genji sets his eyes on you first, he’s out much more often than Hanzo who’s usually kept busy with familial affairs. He sees you at a few parties and is immediately smitten.  
•He tries to use his usual playboy methods to coax you into his bed, but when you decline he only hungers for you more. It isn’t difficult for him to finally capture you, however, with his sort of status and reputation he’ll easily infiltrate your circle and find his way to you.  
•Hanzo finds you soon afterwards, assuming you’re another of Genji’s one-nighters. But once you reveal the truth to him and ask him to bring you to safety, he can’t help but notice how beautiful you are.  
•It seems he and his brother, despite their many differences, admire the same beauties. How your skin glows in the moonlight, the way you speak with your eyes, all fitting so perfectly with your soothing voice.  
•He makes the decision to keep you to himself the minute he releases you from your restraints and comforts you in his arms. You’re so warm and soft wrapped around him, begging for his protection.  
•Once Genji finds you in Hanzo’s quarters, on your knees dressed like a perfect little servant for his brother, he’s furious. He screams obscenities and threats at Hanzo until he’s shouting right back at him.  
•The sight of these two men towering over you, pointing at each other with flexed muscles and veins popping from their necks cause you to panic and sob, begging them to stop.  
•They freeze, turning their angered faces towards you. Genji contorts his lips upward into a lustful smirk, slowly turning to Hanzo.  
•”Perhaps we can come with a solution to this problem, brother.”  
•Hanzo’s frown softens to a hardly noticeable grin, tilting his head slightly in Genji’s direction but his firm gaze still remaining on you.  
•”You have my attention…”  
•Ultimately, the boys decide to make you their shared pet. They pamper you in the finest of clothes, constantly trying to outdo each other in the gifts they give you.  
•Your attention is exerted to its limits as you try to satisfy the appetites of both needy men, who still, however many times they discuss the matter, want you to themselves.


End file.
